Regular Show The Phenix
by Zane334
Summary: A new man has entered the regular show universe by CJ to get back at Mordecai and Margaret for not telling her the truth when she dated Mordecai (talk about holding a Grudge!)
1. End of an Era or is it?

Regular Show: Slender

**Chapter 1: end of an era . . . or is it?**

It was 7:00 PM, it was dark, Zane Quintel was on his way to ask out the love of his life, Annabelle Tanner All right I'm gonna do it Zane thought as he approached Annabelle's doorstep, right when he was about to knock on her door he heard a scream that sounded like it came from her coming from the town park just across the street. When he went to investigate he found three men ganging up on Annabelle trying to take her purse, Zane approached them determine to keep her safe "hey let her go!" "oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it runt?" "I said let her go!" "no way!" one of the men throws a punch at Zane and he wrapped his arm around the mans arm and punches him square in the face, another man throws a punch at him and he dodged it, grabbed his arm, and breaks his arm. The third man picked up a nearby pipe and swung it at Zane he grabs the pipe and breaks the mans leg and smashes the pipe against the man's face.

Once all three of them were on the ground Zane ran over to Annabelle who was on the ground "are you okay?" "yeah I'm fine, I didn't know you could fight so good." "well it runs in the family" just then Annabelle's eyes widened in horror and screamed Zane tuned around and nearly passed out at the sight he saw "no, Not You!" Zane yelled in a terrified voice, for he saw The Slender Man standing over the mutilated body's of the three men that tried to mug Annabelle. Then Slender Man Grabs Zane and plunges into the darkness of the woods, as Zane struggled to get free from his grasp, tentacles came out of Slender and pulled Zane deeper into him, just then Zane remembered he had a gun in his pocket and he pulled out a 6 gun and shot 4 bullets into slenders skull and he fell to the ground. Zane was still half way in Slender's body and he was able to get free but the more he struggled to get free the more of his skin got ripped off, once he was free he started to walk back to the park but almost immediately he fell to the ground bleeding to death staring at Slender man's dead body slowly fading away with the thought that he ended the urban legend of The Slender Man right there in those very woods. Then a hooded figure came out of the darkness behind Slender's dead corpse and unveiled the hood and it looked like a female cloudy creature "you two will do perfectly" the female cloud creature's voice stirred in Zane's memory until he realized the person was CJ from regular show, but he thought is was just him bleeding to death making him see things, CJ's left hand had a dark aura around it and she put her hand down touching the ground, the dark aura then shot around SlenderMan and Zane with a fiery look to it and all of a sudden he felt himself pulsing with life, him and SlenderMan started floating in the air and then, everything . . . went . . . black.


	2. Puppet and Puppeteer

Regular Show: Slender Man

**Chapter 1: end of an era . . . or is it?**

It was 7:00 PM, it was dark, Zane Quintel was on his way to ask out the love of his life, Annabelle Tanner All right I'm gonna do it Zane thought as he approached Annabelle's doorstep, right when he was about to knock on her door he heard a scream that sounded like it came from her coming from the town park just across the street. When he went to investigate he found three men ganging up on Annabelle trying to take her purse, Zane approached them determine to keep her safe "hey let her go!" "oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it runt?" "I said let her go!" "no way!" one of the men throws a punch at Zane and he wrapped his arm around the mans arm and punches him square in the face, another man throws a punch at him and he dodged it, grabbed his arm, and breaks his arm. The third man picked up a nearby pipe and swung it at Zane he grabs the pipe and breaks the mans leg and smashes the pipe against the man's face.

Once all three of them were on the ground Zane ran over to Annabelle who was on the ground "are you okay?" "yeah I'm fine, I didn't know you could fight so good." "well it runs in the family" just then Annabelle's eyes widened in horror and screamed Zane tuned around and nearly passed out at the sight he saw "no, Not You!" Zane yelled in a terrified voice, for he saw The Slender Man standing over the mutilated body's of the three men that tried to mug Annabelle. Then Slender Man Grabs Zane and plunges into the darkness of the woods, as Zane struggled to get free from his grasp, tentacles came out of Slender and pulled Zane deeper into him, just then Zane remembered he had a gun in his pocket and he pulled out a 6 gun and shot 4 bullets into slenders skull and he fell to the ground. Zane was still half way in Slender's body and he was able to get free but the more he struggled to get free the more of his skin got ripped off, once he was free he started to walk back to the park but almost immediately he fell to the ground bleeding to death staring at Slender man's dead body slowly fading away with the thought that he ended the urban legend of The Slender Man right there in those very woods. Then a hooded figure came out of the darkness behind Slender's dead corpse and unveiled the hood and it looked like a female cloudy creature "you two will do perfectly" the female cloud creature's voice stirred in Zane's memory until he realized the person was CJ from regular show, but he thought is was just him bleeding to death making him see things, CJ's left hand had a dark aura around it and she put her hand down touching the ground, the dark aura then shot around SlenderMan and Zane with a fiery look to it and all of a sudden he felt himself pulsing with life, him and SlenderMan started floating in the air and then, everything . . . went . . . black.

**Chapter 2: The Puppet and the Puppeteer**

"Dude is he all right?" "I don't know man." Zane was awoken by the sound of voices and he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, Zane saw a Blue Jay and a Raccoon, Zane saw the show Regular Show before and he knew it was Mordecai and Rigby, "Hey dude are you all right?" Mordecai asked Zane who was still on the ground "yeah I'm fine." Zane wasn't paying too much attention to Mordecai and Rigby, he looked around for SlenderMan and found only a page with a badly sketched circle and an X going through it "oh shit" "what?" "you two need to get out of the woods now." "why?" rigby said confused "Because! You'll die if you stay!" "oh man, I don't wanna die!" "me either!" as Mordecai and Rigby left the woods Zane turned around and pulled out the 6 gun from earlier and a hunting knife and moved slowly through the woods and saw SlenderMan and fired off a round at him and it clipped the right side of his chest, then he vanished into thin air and searched for him again he then he got an unbearable ringing in his ears and quickly snapped around and SlenderMan was right behind slapped the gun out of Zane's hand he went to stab him with the hunting knife he wrapped his hand around his arm and goes behind Zane and puts him in a handcuffed position and CJ came out of the shadows "don't worry he won't bite, he's under my control." "what do you want?" "y'know those two you just got out of the woods?" "mordecai and rigby, so?" "your gonna work for me, and when the time comes . . . your gonna kill mordecai and that bitch Margaret" she then takes out a picture of Margaret and her cousin John that he recognized from the episode Yes Dude Yes_ so this is after that episode_ "what makes you think I'm gonna work for you . . . CJ?" CJ got a surprised look on her face on how he knew her but the surprised look changed to an "of corse" expression "you will do what I say because," she put her hand on his forehead and started to change his and SlenderMan's physical appearance "you two are my puppet, and I'm the puppeteer." then SlenderMan's new body looked like the silhouette Shadow, and Zane's body changed, he looked like Mordecai except he was a phoenix. He then fell to the ground from the pain of being changed "Slenderman, your new name will be Shadow, go and try to get hired at the park and follow Mordecai to the coffee shop when he goes there and find out if His child is a boy or a girl and once you find out . . . kill him, and we need it to be a boy" "okay" Shadow said and left to do what she said, she then bent down and helped Zane up, "as for you, your new name will be . . . well you didn't tell them your name so you don't have to change it" "thank god" CJ then grabs Zane's hand and they go forward in time after the events of The Rockers Return "now all I want you to do for now is find and follow mordecai and rigby until they get to Margaret, I'll tell you what to do from there." "why?" "because if you don't" CJ then planted a kiss right on Zane's lips "you'll never get home, now go."


	3. The Kid

_**Chapter 3 the kid**_

Zane then left the woods and almost immediately found mordecai and rigby _strange they look older than the last time I saw them_ Zane thought, he then heard CJ's voice "don't let them see you" Zane listened to her and hid behind a tree. Mordecai turned to where Zane was with a confused look "dude doesn't it feel like someone's us?" "dude relax your just being paranoid with you and Margaret expecting to have your kid any day now" "hmm I guess your right" "now come on man we need to go check on her" "yeah, and your gonna chicken out on proposing to eileen again" "STOP TALKING!" mordecai let out a small chuckle and they both continued to the coffee shop_ What was that about. Mordecai and Margaret are having a kid? That mean's . . . _"yeah don't dwell in the past for too long, get to the coffee shop and watch margaret, we need that kid." CJ said, Zane then left his hiding spot and headed down to the coffee shop.

Mordecai and rigby arrived at the coffee shop and saw Margaret, who was wearing a pink tanktop and a pair of blue jeans, serving Zane who was sitting at their table "here you go sir," "thank you" "hey margaret, how you doing?" "oh I'm doing good really good I can't wait 'till he's born" "me either." a purple bird with very shaggy hair said "hey Ryan" Mordecai said a little irritated. As Mordecai Margaret and Ryan talked, Rigby and Eileen talked too Zane watched all of them waiting to make his move to kidnap Margaret _alright when they're not looking I'll kidnap her_ "ah ah ah Zane, Things are gonna take an unexpected turn in 3, 2, 1" Margaret then bent down in pain and rigby and eileen went over to see what was wrong. "Mordecai the baby is coming" "oh man we need to get you to the hospital" "I'll take her to the hospital you go tell your boss what's happening" Zane said getting up "good idea say uh what's-" "my name is Zane" "alright" Mordecai then left the coffee shop and went to the park in a full on sprint while Zane rigby Eileen, and ryan took margaret to the hospital.

"Jeez. Does it really take this long to squeeze out a baby?" a bored raccoon asked loudly in the hospital waiting room. "Shut up, Dumb ass," the purple bird beside him shushed. "But, Ryan, we've been out here for hours," Rigby whined, turning to a hefty lady behind him, "Does it usually take three hours to give birth to something?" "I wouldn't know, Dear, why do you ask?" the woman answered. "Well you're pretty fat so I just assumed-" Rigby was silenced by a Ryan wrapping her wing around his mouth. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," she apologized, "Poor guy has that disease where they just say random things." "Oh, you mean tourette's?" the bigger woman asked concerned. "Yeah, let's go with that," Ryan said trying to keep the raccoon from escaping her grip. "Let me go, you crazy bi-" "See?" she said discreetly hitting him in the head, "Poor fella." Once the woman left, the raccoon growled and bit the wing holding him. Ryan let out a yelp, punching Rigby even harder. Zane watched quietly as they talked, CJ then appeared next to him "what are you doing?" "I have a plan, don't worry" "which is?" "I wait for the right moment and split with the kid in my hands" "hmm, vague but smart why didn't the others think of that." "because they tried to take the kid by force or margaret in their case."

"He's here!" came a gleeful voice sounded from the hallway, prompting about thirty shushes from residents and patients alike, but he didn't care, "Make way! New daddy coming through!" The purple bird dropped Rigby on the ground and made her way toward the new father. He groaned, rubbing his head from the harsh treatment, then followed suit, Zane got up and kept up with Ryan and Rigby, staying far enough behind so they wouldn't notice him. Once Zane followed them to the room, he went to the entrance of the door and peaked inside to see what was going on. It was pretty obvious Ryan was trying hard not to go insane with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' over the little blue bundle of blankets Mordecai held. The blue jay bent down so the raccoon could see his new son. Rigby looked unimpressed at the ugly little grey thing as it looked right at him. The sides of the baby bird's beak upturned as he continued to stare at him."Dude," Mordecai said, "He's smiling at you!""It's probably just gas," laughed Ryan, "There's no way he could be smiling this early." "Do you want to hold him?" he asked, ignoring his cousin.

"No way," the raccoon said blushing, "Keep that demon spawn away from me." "Fine, Dude," Mordecai huffed, standing back up and handing the baby to the purple bird, "And don't call him that. He's got a name you know, and it's Asgell." Rigby rolled his eyes at the two fawning over the new baby. But in all honesty if he wasn't so nervous that he would drop Asgell he would have been fine with picking up the ugly little thing. Well, Rigby decided that maybe the baby bird wasn't all that ugly. But he wasn't about to let anyone know that.


	4. Realization

_**Chapter 4 Realization**_

Zane then stepped into the room and everyone turned to Zane, "Zane what are you doing here?" Mordecai said confused "the child, give him to me now" "why?" "just do it!" "not until you tell me why you want to see Asgell!" Zane groaned with irritation _if I can't get that god forsaken kid I'll never get home_ "get that Child Zane, or I'll have SlenderMan hunt you down and kill you" CJ said to Zane "Fuck This!" Zane screamed at the top of his lungs "give me that kid now, or your son is gonna know his father as a christmas diner!" flames started to flow from Zane's hands and mordecai got a scared look in his eyes "I'll never give my son to you, you, you psychopath!" mordecai said in a calm voice. " hey Mordecai, you remember that silhouette dude that tried to kill you?" "yeah" "I work for the same person." "what! You're working for that psychopathic dude!" "chick actually, and guess who she is . . ." mordecai thought for a second and his eyes widened in shock "oh jeez, CJ?" "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" "your kidding Cj's been trying to kill me and margaret this whole time!" "dude what's her problem!?" Rigby said shocked and annoyed at that fact, "yeah, so give me the kid I don't even belong here!" "what do you mean?" "what I mean is I'm not even from this dimension!" everyone in the room was shocked to here that and Zane started telling them about how he got there. "Me and that walking plague started floating in the air then I blacked out." "dude then are you working for that crazy bitch!?" rigby said angrily "because if I don't she gonna sick that fucked up creature on me!and . . . " Zane voice became calm and shaky "if I do, she promised me I'd go back home" "I'd love to help you but I can't give you my kid" Zane then got a dark expression on his face _y'know screw CJ I'm just gonna kill them_ "since you won't give me the kid I'll take him by force then Zane threw a fire ball at mordecai and narrowly dodged it, "dude if you wanna go home so badly force CJ to send you home!" zane then got a face of sudden realization and remembered what his father told him once _"do what you believe is right and with our family curse you'll always be safe" _Zane then left the room leaving Mordecai, rigby, Margaret, Ryan and the others dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home WTF!

_**Chapter 5 Home Sweet Home . . .What the F***!?**_

"what are you doing?" CJ said in an irritated voice "I'm going home" Zane responded to her question in a pissed voice, "no your not, you are getting back in that hospital room and getting that kid now!" "no" "what?" "you heard me . . . whore" CJ then got insanely mad and started to darken "NO ONE CALLS ME A WHORE!" CJ screamed so load even mordecai and the others heard and ran out to see what was going on and saw CJ tackling Zane to the ground, "get off me you crazy bitch!" Zane screamed and threw her off "I have one trick up my sleeve CJ that not even you knew about" Zane the bit his wrist and drew blood, Zane then let the blood trickle down his hand 'til a single drop hit the ground and made it turn black, then the black spot caved in on itself and Zane pointed at CJ. Then out of nowhere a pitch black tendril came shooting out of the ground and wrapped around CJ, Mordecai, rigby, Margaret and Ryan were in total shock to see that "send me home or you die!" "f-fuck you" CJ struggled to say "no thanks" Zane then slowly balled his hand up in a fist and at the same time the tendril slowly crushed CJ she struggled to get free more and more and eventually screamed from the pain and begged someone to help her "alright I'll send you home! Just please don't kill me!" CJ pleaded tears running down her eyes from the pain then the tentacles loosened their grip on her, CJ then gasped for breath while on her knees Zane then stood over CJ and leaned in close to her "now send me back home." "alright I'll send you home, I'm kinda done messing with Mordecai and Margaret I'm getting sick of constantly getting guys killed when I could be getting laid by them." as she prepped the spell to send Zane back to his world CJ got an evil look on her face "but before you can go home, you must spend a week in town of the world you consider to be hell if you lived there, think of it as payback for fucking me over royally" "you Bi-" just then Zane vanished to the world he considered hell. And the screen faded to black

Zane awoke laying in grass under a tree, _I feel . . . different_ Zane thought as his vision un-fuzzed and Zane noticed his feet and hands were replaced with hooves and he had a tail and a main, both were a bright fiery red and his skin, or fur, was black. He wandered around the forest until he found a town _yes a town! _"good you found the town, now just live there for a week and I will send you home." CJ said to him in his head. Just as he entered town, a pony with a pink main jump-scared him from behind "hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, What's your name?" "uh did you say you name was pinkie pie?" "yep!" _ah, so that's what CJ meant when she said " you must spend a week in town of the world you consider to be hell if you lived there" _just then his stomach began to hurt immensely, and his head was pounding and soon feel unconscious on the ground "hey are you okay? Mister? Mister!" pinkie pie's voice faded out he closed his eyes, just then he heard CJ's voice again "welcome to aquestria." then she began to laph very evilly and every thing went to black.

* * *

_**END**_

_**I swear to god that last part I wrote for this . . . I died a little inside. :(**_

_**just so you know that last part I got from (shutters) My . . . Little . . . Pony FIM (freindship is magic**_


End file.
